


Perfect Day for a Pageant Wedding

by heythereromeo_xo



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereromeo_xo/pseuds/heythereromeo_xo
Summary: AU Daniel surprises Sinead at the tram station with a romantic gesture. This is my version on how their wedding would turn out with a few surprise guests and Sinead was actually at the dentist and wasn't facing a cancer scare!





	Perfect Day for a Pageant Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daniel and Sinead and due to spoilers, I wanted to write a one-shot of my version of events of their wedding. In this story, Sinead doesn't face the cancer tragedy. She is well and so is hers and Daniel's baby. If only we were getting this on the actual show :( I'd love to know what you think.

The tram came to a halt before the automatic doors slid open. Taking in her surroundings, Sinead stepped off the tram, adjusting the strap to her red handbag to ensure that it was secured up her arm. The people that you can come across these days - you never know what could happen. Sinead took in her surroundings as she started to make her way toward the exit. She had just got back from a dentist appointment and was not really in such a hurry to meet Daniel back at the flat. It wasn’t Daniel that was the problem, it was the fact that they had to go to his step-sister’s wedding, which none of them were looking forward to.

All Sinead wanted to do since the both of them had the day off, because of this wedding, was to snuggle up with Daniel on the sofa watching movies and possibly start picking out colours for a nursery. Sinead and Daniel went to attend her first scan a few days ago and they were so excited to see their baby for the first time. It all seemed so real now. They were really having a baby. It was emotional for the both of them seeing their baby for the first time on the screen. Sinead smiled as she looked down at her stomach and stroked it gently. Her stomach was still pretty much flat but a small bump would start to form fairly soon. It was hard to believe that a little human was forming inside of her, had its own fingers and toes and was moving around contently on the screen.

She couldn’t be happier. Finally, she had everything that she’s ever really wanted- an amazing bloke who thinks the world of her and she feels the same way about him. Sinead is completely besotted with Daniel and they were about to start their own little family. She didn’t think that things could get any better than that.

When Sinead reached the exit, she couldn’t help but notice that the urban gardens had a complete transformation. There were banners across the gardens and an archway of orange flowers at the entrance. It looked amazing.

She frowned when she suddenly noticed a crowd standing by the entrance. She noticed that her auntie Beth was there along with Kirk and Craig. She noticed that Ken, Adam and Kate were also there too and then she noticed Daniel with his back to her and talking with Kate. They were all dressed up formally which was expected for the wedding and Sinead became curious as to why Kirk was wearing a purple cape with a hood. Why were they all standing there? Surely they weren’t waiting for her?

Beth, Kirk, Craig, Ken, Adam and Kate’s eyes diverted when they suddenly clocked Sinead standing there.

“She’s there,” Sinead could just about make out Kate saying to Daniel in a hushed tone.

Slowly, Daniel turned on his heel and looked at Sinead. He was wearing a black shirt and waistcoat which was complemented with a floral tie and burgundy trousers along with black shoes on his feet. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. They weren’t over the top but they were Sinead's style. They looked perfect. Daniel smiled sheepishly at Sinead and exhaled before walking over to her. Daniel looked slightly nervous, but why?

“You alright?” Sinead raised her eyebrow as Daniel came near enough face to face with her. “What’s going on?”  
Daniel didn’t say anything. Within a blink of a second, he suddenly dropped to one knee. Sinead’s jaw dropped.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Sinead,” Daniel started. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life doing so.” He coughed nervously, “Therefore I have an alternative option for today, instead of going to the supposed wedding of the year, will you marry me…now?”  
“What?” Sinead responded flabbergasted. Then she suddenly realised. She looked up at the urban gardens to find the others looking over at them eagerly. That was why they were here. Butterflies were performing somersaults in her stomach. She felt a lump in her throat as she looked back down at Daniel.  
“It wouldn’t be official today, we’d go to the registry office tomorrow and get it on paper,” Daniel continued, wittering on. “I want this more than anything."   
“Yes,” Sinead blurted without giving it a second thought. Daniel looked directly at Sinead with a smile on his face. “Of course, I’ll marry you!”

Sinead didn’t notice the tears that were starting to fall as she laughed in joy and she heard the crowd by the urban garden clap and cheer. All her attention was on Daniel. Daniel stood up properly and kissed Sinead hard, with the palm of his hand resting on her cheek. When they pulled away, their foreheads connected as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Daniel repeated softly.  
“I love you too.”

Daniel smiled softly as he wiped the tears that were falling from Sinead’s eyes with his thumb to stop them from falling further.  
“It’s perfect,” Sinead commented. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”  
“I’d do anything for you sweetheart,” Daniel responded with pure love evident in his voice. Sinead kissed him again, running her fingers gently through his hair.

“Oi,” Adam called. Daniel and Sinead looked towards their guests, “We going to get the ball rolling or what?!”   
“Daniel,” Sinead suddenly realised. “What am I going to wear? I’m not exactly dressed up very bridal am I?!” It’s not like she wanted to dress all fancy anyway but she wanted to wear something to make her look presentable.  
Daniel grinned, “Go with Beth back to the flat, Kate ordered an outfit for you. Managed to get next day delivery. I have no idea what it looks like but I really hope you like it. Go and get ready, I’ll be waiting.” He promised.

Sinead smiled. Today was turning out to be the best day of her life.

The moment was interrupted by squabbling back at the tram station.

“Will you just get a move on otherwise we’re going to miss our Sinead’s wedding!”

Sinead turned round to find her mother, her two sisters Penny and Millie, her grandmother and her great grandmother coming out of the tram station. Sinead smiled brightly.

“What are you doing here?!” Sinead exclaimed happily.  
“Well we couldn’t miss another one of your weddings could we,” Nancy responded. “Even if we didn’t know until yesterday!”  
“Mum!” Beth hissed as she walked over to them.  
“So you’re Daniel then,” Arlene looked over at Daniel and grinned. “Blimey, you’re a looker aren’t you!”  
“Mum,” Sinead blushed.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Daniel spoke nicely, smiling.  
“Are you getting married dressed like that?” Nancy commented as she looked at Sinead.  
“No she isn’t,” Beth spoke defensively as she took hold of Sinead’s hand. “We were about to go and get her ready!”  
“Well hurry up then,” Agnes ushered. “I’ll have to go and sit down while we wait, there was nowhere to sit on the train and now, my bunion is playing up!”  
“G-G!” Sinead exclaimed, embarrassed. Daniel grinned.  
Daniel looked at Sinead, “I’ll meet you at the altar,” He quipped as he handed her the bouquet.  
“Yeah,” Sinead smiled shyly. She started walking with Beth back to the flat, leaving Daniel with the rest of her family.

“Come on, young man,” Agnes said as she hooked her arm through Daniel’s. “Why don’t you introduce me to that handsome gentleman with the dark hair?” She caught Adam’s eye and she smiled flirtatiously at him and waved at him, wriggling her fingers.

Xxxxxxxx

Sinead came out of her’s and Daniel’s bedroom to join Beth who was waiting up the kitchen table. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress that had a bit of a frilly collar and went down to her thigh with a petticoat underneath. There were long bows at the end of the sleeves and to compliment the dress were silver studded diamonds with creases scattered across the dress to link the diamonds up. She was wearing skin toned tights and white leather heeled ankle boots. Sinead allowed her hair to hang loose with a few bouncy curls. The plats that she had put in her hair that morning gave her hair a curl so her and Beth used her curling tongs to give her hair more of a bouncy effect and a bit more of a curl. She was wearing a silver headband and big silver studs. In regards to her makeup, Sinead went for a light smoky eye effect with her eye shadow by mixing greys and blues together with a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

Sinead felt her appearance didn’t really matter. It wasn’t about how she looked. It was about her and Daniel loving each other unconditionally and wanting to commit to one another and spend the rest of their lives together.

“How do I look?” Sinead asked, biting her bottom lip.  
Beth smiled, “A million dollars. Daniel won’t know what’s hit him!”  
“I can’t decide what colour lipstick to go for though,” Sinead said indecisively as she walked over to the kitchen table where her makeup bag and mirror was waiting for her. “I don’t know whether to go for a pastel pink or red.”  
“I say pastel pink,” Beth answered.  
Sinead smiled timidly as she sat down at the table and applied a pastel pink lipstick on her lips.  
“I guess I’m ready to go now,” Sinead sighed.  
“How are you feeling?” asked Beth.  
“I feel a bit sick,” Sinead laughed nervously. “But I think that’s just nerves.”  
“You’ll be fine,” Beth reassured. “Here give me your lippy, I’ll look after it in me handbag.” Beth took the lipstick off Sinead and quickly put it in her bag. Beth looked back at Sinead, “You sure you’re alright babe?”  
Sinead looked up at Beth, “Do you promise not to say anything?”  
Beth raised her eyebrow curiously, “Go on?”  
“I’m three months pregnant,” Sinead announced. “Daniel and I haven’t announced it yet though so can you keep it to yourself for the time being.”  
Beth gasped excitedly, “Oh darling, that’s wonderful news!” She pulled her niece into a tight embrace.  
“You’re going to make the best wife to Daniel and will be a wonderful mother to this little one,” Beth reassured as she pulled away. “Are you sure I can’t get you a glass of water or anything though?”  
“No I’ll be alright,” Sinead ensured with a smile. “Let’s get going.” She added as she grabbed her bouquet from the kitchen table.  
Beth smiled brightly as her and Sinead walked out the flat and started making their way over to Victoria Street.

“If someone told me a year ago that this year, I would have two weddings, I would have laughed,” Sinead giggled.  
Beth smiled, “Yeah I would have an all and wouldn’t be too pleased considering where you and Daniel were at this time last year.”  
Sinead smiled sadly, “Yeah I know. Even when I got back with Chesney for a bit and with all the drama with Daniel, you know, I never stopped loving Daniel.” She admitted.  
Beth nodded, “I know. Now shut up and marry him,” she grinned as they reached the urban gardens.

Everyone turned round to look at Beth and Sinead and smiled. Kate was in awe of Sinead and you could hear an “aw” escape her lips.  
Daniel turned round and he looked mesmerised, his eyes not leaving Sinead. In his eyes, she looked beautiful, like an angel.

Kate took out her phone and the instrumental version of Snow Patrol’s Chasing Cars (that Daniel asked her to download) started playing through her phone’s speakers. Sinead briefly looked over at Beth and hooked her arm through hers. She allowed her auntie to guide her through the gardens over to Daniel. Sinead could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Throughout all of her life she was waiting for her happily ever after and now, she could see it finally beginning and playing the way she wanted it to.

It didn’t take long until Sinead was standing beside Daniel and they exchanged loving smiles. Sinead didn’t notice Beth go and stand beside Kate. A loud cough from Kirk dragged Daniel and Sinead out of their bubble and they turned towards the front.

“I would like to welcome you to the wedding of Daniel Osbourne and Sinead Tinker,” Kirk began, speaking loudly.  
“You were right mum,” Penny whispered to Arlene. “Kirk does sound a bit like Goofy.”  
“Oh no,” Kirk frowned. “My screen’s locked. Let me just quickly unlock it again.”  
Beth rolled her eyes as everyone waited for Kirk to continue.  
“What sort of wedding is this?” Millie complained quietly.  
“I hope this doesn’t last too long,” Agnes stated to Beth. “I can’t stand for too long.”  
“Will you shut up?!” Beth growled, “This isn’t about you lot! Funnily enough, a lot of effort has been put into this wedding.”  
Sinead rolled her eyes and looked at Daniel, “You sure you want to marry me because you’ll be marrying into this hysteric bunch!” She spoke quietly.  
Daniel smiled, “I’m marrying you even if it kills me.”  
“Sorry,” Kirk apologised. “Now, where was I?” He was reading off his phone, “Welcome to the wedding of Daniel Osbourne and Sinead Tinker.”

Daniel and Sinead looked at each other and smiled. For five minutes, Kirk was reading off his phone about the importance of marriage and how Daniel and Sinead wanted to enter this way of life, all the while, the Tinkers from out of town were snickering behind their hands with Beth sending scowls across their way every minute or so.

“Now if anyone here knows any lawful impediment why these two should not marry, to declare it now or forever hold your peace,” Kirk finished. There was silence.  
“That’s the hard bit out of the way with,” Kirk laughed. He breathed as he looked back at his phone again, “Daniel, do you take Sinead Tinker to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”  
“I will,” Daniel spoke confidently turning to Sinead and winking. Sinead smiled.  
“And do you Sinead, take Daniel Osbourne to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”  
“I will,” she said shyly which made Daniel’s eyes light up like Christmas lights. Sinead glanced over at Daniel and smiled timidly.  
Kirk turned to Adam, “Do you have the rings?”

Beth took Sinead’s bouquet from Sinead and winked at her. Daniel took Sinead’s hand gently in his as he turned her round to face him. Sinead exhaled. Even if she didn’t think before that Daniel was the one for her, this just confirmed it for her. The way he looks at her every day, just a single touch or a single word he says makes her breathless. If there was a God out there, Sinead wondered why they made her wait all these years, the years she had with Chesney, when the one she was destined to be with was standing right in front of her. Why were these obstacles created to break them apart and stop them from being together when they were meant to be? She knew deep down that Chesney wasn’t the one for her when she got back with him, she always wanted and loved Daniel but felt that they shouldn’t be together due to the Ken incident. But she was so happy that they were together now and they were stronger than ever. This was certainly for keeps. She’d never felt a love like it.

Keeping hold of Sinead’s left hand, Daniel turned to Adam briefly as Adam held a ring between his fingertips over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel smiled at Adam and took the golden ring and slid it over the tip of Sinead’s ring finger and held it in position. He briefly turned to Kirk to carry on.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,” Kirk started.  
“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,” Daniel repeated, looking into Sinead’s eyes and smiling widely and lovingly like he could burst.  
“With my body I honour you.”  
“With my body I honour you,” Daniel said. Sinead noticed a hint of a suggestive smirk on Daniel’s lips which made Sinead grin and roll her eyes.  
“All that I am I give to you.”  
“All that I am I give to you,” Daniel’s face softened.  
“All that I have I share with you.”  
“All that I have I share with you.”  
“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish till death do us part,” Kirk finished.

Daniel repeated these words before Kirk gave him the nod to put the ring fully on Sinead’s finger which he did so slowly and delicately like he was engraving every single second into his memory. Sinead could feel herself well up again as Daniel looked back up at her.

Sinead looked over at Adam and noted how he was retrieving a ring from his suit jacket pocket. He smiled at Sinead as he handed her the ring.  
Sinead took a deep breath and glided the ring down the top of Daniel’s ring finger on his left hand. 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,” Sinead said with a smile looking up at Daniel after Kirk told her the words.  
“With my body I honour you,” said Kirk.  
“With my body I honour you,” Sinead repeated, ignoring any euphemisms that Daniel was thinking when he said it previously.   
“All that I am I give to you.”  
“All that I am give to you.”  
“All that I have I share with you.”  
“All that I have I share with you.”  
“For better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish till death do us part,” Sinead concluded after Kirk finalised the vows. 

Sinead’s eyes never left Daniel’s. He couldn’t stop smiling at her even if he tried. In his eyes, she knew that his love for her was unconditional and adored her and she felt exactly the same way about him. Sinead smiled lovingly as she slid the ring down the rest of Daniel’s finger. They kept hold of each other’s hands. Sinead turned towards Beth and took the bouquet off her.

“Daniel and Sinead have made their marriage vows to each other by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife,” Kirk read off his phone loudly and proudly. He turned to Daniel who just hesitantly looked over at him as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the woman he loved. “You may kiss the bride,” Kirk confirmed knowingly, in which Daniel smiled.

Daniel turned to Sinead and exhaled as he started to lean in towards Sinead, his lips leaning in towards hers. Sinead met him halfway as she wrapped her arms around him and before he knew it, they were kissing each other passionately. Daniel’s hands automatically Sinead’s waist and one of his arms went round part of her back to pull her closer to him. Despite the cheers and the clapping, it all seemed to be distant noise to them, like echoes. And they didn’t batter an eyelid when confetti got thrown at them. They were wrapped up in their own bubble and they never wanted to escape.

When they finally pulled away, they remained as close as possible and were gazing into each other’s eyes with Sinead’s hand resting at the back of Daniels neck which made his hairs rise. They could faintly hear Kate go “Aww”.

Daniel got pulled out of the trance by Adam clapping him on the back. Daniel turned around to face his father and nephew as they congratulated him. Sinead smiled at the family connection before turning to her own family as they congratulated her.

“I’m so happy for you darling,” Arlene hugged her daughter. “Congratulations!”  
“Thanks mum,” Sinead said emotionally. Damn this baby and her hormones!  
Sinead hugged the rest of her family.  
“I’ll admit,” Nancy began as she hugged Sinead. “Daniel is much better looking man than that Chesney!”  
Sinead rolled her eyes, “Thanks.” She looked over at Daniel and sighed happily. Her grandmother was right. Daniel was very good looking and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He was certainly her Prince Charming if she believed in fairy tales. However, she couldn’t help but think that she was finally living in one.  
Xxxxxxx  
Photographs got taken of the happy couple in the urban gardens before everyone made their way over to the Bistro. Kate couldn’t wait to send one of the pictures to Rana later on and Ken couldn’t wait to have one of the photos framed so he could place it proudly in his dining room along with his other photographs. Sinead was amazed when she noticed that the Bistro had been decorated with flowers and blended in with the theme in the gardens nicely. It looked like the perfect wedding reception. It was exactly what she wanted.  
“So,” Daniel prompted, wrapping his arms round Sinead’s waist from behind and kissing her neck. “What do you think?”  
“I love it,” Sinead said astonished. “How did you know this would be what I wanted?”  
Daniel grinned, “Well, no offence but you’re the least conventional person I know and I figured that you’d want something like this and also due to the fuss you made about Tracy’s wedding, I figured that you definitely wouldn’t want anything big and fancy.”  
Sinead turned to face Daniel with love in her eyes. How did he know? She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. “You’re right. I’m not a very conventional person and I don’t see the point in traditions such as invitations and seating plans. However, I’m surprised that this is what you wanted too.”  
Daniel chuckled, “Yeah well be surprised. However our wedding turned out to be, whether I had to come in riding a horse, I would go along with it because it’s like you also said yesterday, all that matters is how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Sinead smiled widely. This man and the things he says to her.  
“Besides,” Daniel continued. “I like the idea of a pagent wedding.”  
Sinead giggled before kissing him on the lips, “I love you so much Daniel Osbourne.”  
Daniel smiled goofily. It meant everything to him when she says that she loves him. “I love you too…Mrs Osbourne.”  
Sinead smirked, “Not officially I’m not.” She pointed out.  
“Yeah but you will be tomorrow afternoon,” Daniel responded.  
“Ah so we can have a lie in tomorrow then,” Sinead realised, with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Pregnancy really does make you tired doesn’t it,” Daniel grunted jokingly and then smiled genuinely. He said this quietly.  
Sinead bit her lip, “Sleeping wasn’t exactly on my agenda,” she said suggestively.  
“Oh yeah?” Daniel smirked. He clasped Sinead’s lips with his just as she hummed an “Mhm.”  
“Well I have to admit,” said Daniel, but their lips were still close. “No matter how beautiful you are in that dress, it would look better on the floor.” He kissed her again and Sinead started laughing against his lips.  
“That will never get old,” Sinead giggled. “Anyway, how long have you been planning this whole pagent wedding?”  
“He decided that he was going to do this yesterday,” Kate stated as she walked past. “Your husband has had me running around all morning like a headless chicken!” Kate grinned at Daniel.  
Husband. Sinead liked how that rolled off of Kate’s tongue. And it just felt so right.  
“Well thank you Kate,” Sinead smiled. “It all looks amazing and thank you for the dress, it’s beautiful.”  
“You’re welcome,” Kate smiled back. “You look lovely!”  
“Yeah she does, doesn’t she?” Daniel smiled as he looked at Sinead in awe.  
“Outside reminded me a bit like something you’d see in the play, Midsummer Night’s Dream,” said Sinead, thinking back to how beautifully decorated the urban gardens were.  
“Since when did you read Shakespeare?” Daniel exclaimed in disbelief, grinning from ear to ear.  
Sinead slapped him on the shoulder, “GCSE English I have you know!”  
Kate smiled at the pair and then laughed as she looked over towards Arlene and Adam, “Aha, it looks like your mum is trying to get Adam to dance with her, Sinead!”  
“Ugh Mum!” Sinead exclaimed in embarrassment. Daniel and Kate laughed.  
“Come on Adam,” Arlene pouted. “Get on that dance floor and make a lady who is in her 50’s happy.” She demanded flirtatiously and squeezed Adam’s bum.  
Sinead smacked her hand over her mouth and felt her face starting to heat up. Daniel and Kate could not stop laughing.  
“Mum!” Sinead exclaimed as she stormed over to her. “Leave Adam alone!”  
“Oh look Sinead!” Nancy said as she looked towards the entrance of the Bistro, “It’s Chesney, the one who ditched you at the altar!”  
Sinead turned to find Chesney standing at the entrance awkwardly. His eyes found Kate’s, “Are you doing service tonight?”  
“No not tonight,” Kate confirmed. “It’s closed for a private function.”  
Chesney frowned. Sinead could sense why Chesney’s facial expression was the way it was.  
“Kate, would I be able to borrow the office for a sec please?” Sinead asked, her eyes not leaving Chesney’s, watching his every movement.  
“Yeah course.”  
“Come on,” Sinead said to Chesney as she started to walk towards the office with Chesney following. When Sinead passed Daniel, she could evidently see the worried expression on his face. Sinead placed her hand on Daniel’s cheek and kissed him, “Don’t worry,” she said softly and walked into the office with Chesney, closing the door behind them.  
“She can’t make her mind up can she our Sinead!” Nancy exclaimed in disbelief.  
“Mum!” Arlene growled.  
“Just because Sinead is going into a room with her ex-boyfriend doesn’t mean she’s going to make out with him or wants him back,” Millie stated bluntly.  
“Well not necessarily,” Penny said. “But that’s not Sinead’s style.”  
“The way Sinead looks at Daniel, there’s no way she would go back to that ginger ninja!” Millie pointed out.  
Kate touched Daniel’s shoulder in reassurance, “Don’t worry, they’ll just be talking. Sinead was with Chesney for a long time and maybe she thinks he deserves some explanation after walking in like that. It wasn’t long ago since she was picking flowers for her wedding to Chesney.”  
Meanwhile, in the office Chesney was standing by the desk whilst Sinead was standing by the door.  
“So this event, I take it, it’s your wedding,” said Chesney, approaching the subject delicately.  
Sinead nodded and went and sat down on the sofa, “It was all a bit of a spur of the moment to be honest,” Sinead laughed nervously.  
“How do you mean?” Chesney frowned as he went and sat beside her.  
“Daniel did it as a surprise,” Sinead smiled nervously, worried how Chesney was going to react. She didn’t know why she was worried because her and Chesney were over ages ago but for some reason, she felt that she owed him an explanation even though they hadn’t spoken in months.  
“Wow,” Chesney responded taking it all in. “Well congratulations, you look lovely by the way.” He noted.  
“Thanks,” Sinead smiled. Her facial expression softened as she smiled sadly, “I’m sorry how things ended between us.”  
“I’m sorry too,” Chesney admitted. He smiled, “I told you that you would thank me that I ended things.”  
Sinead giggled nervously. She would never admit it to Chesney but she was glad he did too because it gave her the freedom that she thought she didn’t have to be herself and to be with the person who she was supposed to be with. She did love Chesney but that was a long time ago. Deep down, Chesney knew that Sinead had always loved Daniel and she knew that too.  
“Since we broke up,” Chesney began. “Or before we broke up, when I called off the wedding, I always knew that you were never really over Daniel.”  
“I guess you were right,” Sinead responded weakly.  
“Realistically, things were over a long time ago for us.”  
Sinead nodded sadly.  
“But,” Chesney sighed. “We’ve both moved on now. And you’re happy and I just want you to be happy. Congratulations!”  
“Thanks Chesney,” Sinead smiled genuinely. “I am very happy.”  
“That’s great,” Chesney smiled as he pulled Sinead into a quick hug before pulling away and standing up, “See you around, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” said Sinead.  
Chesney smiled before walking out of the office. Chesney walked over to Daniel who was speaking with Kate and Adam but Daniel was keeping a watch of the office door. Daniel watched Chesney closely as he walked over to him. To Daniel’s surprise, Chesney held his hand out to him. Daniel looked at Chesney curiously.  
“No hard feelings?” said Chesney.  
Daniel smiled and shook Chesney’s hand, “No hard feelings.”  
Everyone was watching the interaction between Daniel and Chesney and all eyes followed Chesney as he left the Bistro. Like it was a reflex, Daniel walked into the office to see Sinead, who was smiling at her left hand.  
“You okay?” Daniel frowned.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Sinead beamed. “Sorry about that, I felt that I had to speak to Chesney, you know, with everything…”  
Daniel nodded and sat beside her, “I understand.” He wrapped his arm around Sinead’s shoulder and pulled her towards him.  
“You weren’t worrying were you?” Sinead asked as she wrapped her arm round his front.  
Daniel sighed, “A bit.”  
Sinead looked Daniel in the eyes, “Well don’t. It’s you that I love.” She said, playing with his fingers.  
Daniel smiled and kissed her.  
Xxxxxxxx  
It wasn’t long before the day made the skies go darker. Everyone in the Bistro was in full party mode as they danced, talked, drank and ate food. Due to the absence of Robert, Roy managed to put on a decent spread. Everyone was in groups and were scattered across the restaurant. Sinead was spending time with Beth, Penny, Millie and Arlene, Ken was speaking with Agnes, Nancy and Adam whereas Daniel, Kate and Craig were listening to Kirk’s theories.  
Sinead looked over at Daniel and sighed happily and walked over to his group since Beth and Arlene were getting into a domestic.  
“Alright,” Daniel smiled as his arm automatically hooked round Sinead’s shoulders.  
“Sinead, do you want a drink?” Kate asked, “I haven’t seen you have a drink all night. Do you want some bubbly? It is a celebration!”  
“No I’m alright for the minute,” Sinead smiled. “I might have one later.”  
“For Dutch courage eh,” Kirk said knowingly. Kate and Craig looked at Kirk in disbelief whereas Daniel smirked and Sinead shook her head grinning.  
Daniel squeezed Sinead’s shoulders and led her away from everyone to somewhere they could talk.  
Daniel coughed, “How would you feel about telling everyone about the baby? We’ve had the 12 week scan and the sonographer herself said that everything is okay.”  
“Well I guess it is starting to get suspicious why I’m not drinking,” Sinead pointed out and then smiled. “Yeah I guess now is a perfect time to do it. Although, I’m not making a speech, I’m rubbish with talking!”  
Daniel smiled, “Fine.” He grabbed Sinead’s hand and led her over the bar so everyone could see them. “Can I have everyone’s attention please?!” He called out. His arm was wrapped around Sinead.  
Everyone turned to look over at Daniel and Sinead.  
“Firstly, on behalf of my wife and I,” Daniel liked how 'wife' rolled off his tongue when referring to Sinead. “We would like to thank you for choosing our wedding over Tracy’s but most importantly, for joining us on one of the most important days of our lives.”  
Daniel briefly looked at Sinead who was smiling.  
“We have an announcement to make,” Daniel continued after taking a deep breath. “All I’m going to say is that I suggest you all get your diaries out and add something for around April time because Sinead and I are having a baby. We’re three months pregnant.” Daniel’s smile couldn’t get better even if he tried!  
“Oh how lovely!” Agnes exclaimed happily as her and the rest of the Tinkers started to walk over to them.  
Kate squealed and pulled Daniel and Sinead into a three way hug. For the next five minutes, Daniel and Sinead were embraced with congratulations.  
It all seemed even more real now within a second of people knowing.  
“I knew you were pregnant,” Adam smirked as he went to congratulate Daniel and Sinead. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the constant supply of ginger nuts.”  
“Oh ginger nuts do wonders Adam with morning sickness!” Arlene stated.  
Adam smiled, “I think we should all do a toast.” Adam grabbed his alcoholic beverage and raised it in the air, “To Daniel and Sinead.”  
Everyone in the room raised their glasses and toasted Daniel and Sinead. Sinead snuggled into Daniel as Daniel kissed her forehead.  
“Oh I almost forgot,” Kate realised. She went behind the bar, “You two need to dance! Let’s keep one thing traditional eh.” She grinned.  
Kate clicked a button and the lights in the restaurant dimmed a bit more and Ed Sheeran’s Perfect started playing through the speakers. Daniel and Sinead looked at each other. Daniel took Sinead’s hand and led her onto the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and entwined their hands against their chests and kept them firmly in place. Sinead wrapped her spare arm around Daniel’s shoulder blade. They started dancing as Daniel led them swaying in circles. They absorbed one another into each other’s eyes as the music was playing. Everyone was looking at them in awe and they all had a feeling that there wouldn’t be anyone else for each other. They looked so in love.  
“But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight,” Ed Sheeran sang through the speakers.  
“Perfect,” Daniel whispered as he captured Sinead’s lips. The kiss turned passionate as Sinead wrapped her other arm around Daniel’s neck and Daniel’s arms were curled around Sinead’s waist. They didn’t have a care in the world as they swayed to the music in circles, kissing each other passionately.  
“Oi!” Adam called out cheekily which made Daniel and Sinead pull away. They both smiled at Adam.  
Sinead and Daniel continued to dance wrapped up in each other’s arms, Sinead’s head resting on Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel’s face turned into Sinead’s hair. Everything was perfect.  
Xxxxxxx  
It was the end of the evening and Sinead was saying goodbye to her family who do not live in Weatherfield as they were getting the tram back to their hotel nearby.  
“It’s lucky hotels were fairly cheap last minute you know,” Nancy curtsied.  
“Even if they weren’t, we would have still come,” Arlene started firmly. She looked at Sinead and smiled, “I’m so happy for you sweetheart. You and Daniel will have to come and see us soon!”  
“Yeah maybe,” Sinead smiled before hugging her two sisters.  
“Say goodbye to Daniel for us won’t you love,” Agnes said as she hugged Sinead.  
When she pulled away, Sinead frowned as she frantically looked around the room with her eyes. “Where is Daniel?” She wondered.  
“He’s gone back to the flat to do something for the both of you,” Adam grinned. “I dropped my overnight bag over to Grandad’s earlier so you’ve got the place to yourselves for tonight.”  
Sinead smiled. She felt her heart beating out of her chest and butterflies were doing a circus performance in her stomach. She got thrown out of her daze when Beth nudged her.  
“Go,” Beth grinned. “We’ll help to clear up.”  
Sinead smiled, “Night everyone!”  
Sinead could hear everyone saying goodnight as she left the Bistro. She sighed happily as she saw hers and Daniel’s flat from across the road. She slowly walked over to the building. The door was slightly open. She pushed the door open to find rose petals going up the staircase. She smiled as she walked up the stairs and opened the other door that was also slightly open. When she walked inside, her breath caught in her throat as candles were scattered across the room and the lights were turned down. Daniel came up behind her from coming out of their bedroom. Sinead could sense his presence.  
“Daniel,” Sinead said breathlessly.  
“What?” He asked innocently.  
Sinead turned around and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. When they pulled apart a few minutes later, their lips were barely centimetres apart.  
“Let’s go to bed,” whispered Sinead.  
“You sure?” responded Daniel. “We could stay out here for a bit if you want.” He suggested. He wanted his new wife to be comfortable.  
“Daniel,” Sinead whimpered, sounding like a plead.  
Daniel looked into Sinead’s eyes to notice that they were full of love and lust. For him. Daniel kissed her one more time before lifting her up bridal style. Sinead squealed with excitement as she wrapped her arms around Daniel’s neck and they started kissing each other passionately again.  
Once they had entered their bedroom, Daniel kicked the door shut behind them with his foot and gently put Sinead in the middle of their bed. Rose petals were scattered around the duvet and around the bed and a few more lit candles were scattered across the room.  
Daniel kicked off his shoes and joined Sinead on the bed, hovering over her. They started kissing which got heavier. Daniel bit down gently on Sinead’s tongue which made her gasp and Daniel slipped his tongue in. Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. Their making out started to get heavier as clothes were being thrown across the room and eventually, they were performing the dance of love. Soft moans and gasps of delight along with saying each other’s names were escaping their lips until both of them reached their climax.  
After, they lay together in pure bliss. They wrapped up together in the duvet with Sinead’s head resting on Daniel’s chest and Daniel’s arms around her. Their bare feet were tangled together. They were talking softly to each other and exchanging a mix of lazy and intimate kisses all night until they both drifted off into slumber, wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
Everything was finally coming into place. Tomorrow, they were going to the registry office to make their marriage legal and the rest of lives would start. After a rocky road, they were finally where they wanted to be and they couldn’t have been happier with how things turned out in the end.  
After all the pain and heartache, after all the arguments and slamming doors, it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
